Kissu
by mcr77
Summary: "...si la amas, déjala libre... después de todo el amor es compartir, no restringir..." "...una caricia como esa siempre hace sentir mejor a las personas..." Un beso podía marcar tanto un final, como un inicio…


Hola a cualquier lector que me honre con su visita, un one-shot inspirado en el ultimo capitulo del manga de KHR 407...

La segunda pareja mencionada al final fue un momento crack xD asi, q no m odien...

Obvio no me pertenecen los personajes, pero si la historia, disfruten...

* * *

**Kissu ~**

Se recargó contra la fría pared y se dejó caer al suelo, su corazón latía con fuerza a causa de haber corrido tan rápido, la adrenalina aún circulaba por todo su cuerpo sin embargo de alguna forma se sentía vacío...

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza e inconscientemente se abrazó a sí mismo, notando que ahora mismo se encontraba usando solo sus bóxers; se sentía ridículo, como un completo idiota, realmente deprimido, deseaba que en esos momentos la tierra lo tragara para no tener que encontrarse con nadie más…

-¿Boss?-interrumpió una voz sus pensamientos

Sin quererlo al abrir sus ojos brotaron todas las lágrimas que había reprimido durante todo ese tiempo...

-¿Boss estás bien?- se acercó su guardiana de la niebla

Un ligero sollozo escapó de su boca, después de todo se negaba a hablar acerca de lo que le había sucedido

-¡Chrome-nee vamos a jugar!-gritó una voz infantil

De la nada un pequeño niño con mameluco de vaca apareció frente a ellos, llevaba en sus manos una bazuca...

-ahora no Lambo -respondió suavemente Chrome

-¡Lambo quiere jugar ahora!-chilló el Bovino agitando y disparando accidentalmente contra el décimo Vongola

Repentinamente una nube de humo rosa cubrió el lugar donde Tsuna estaba...

-¡Lambo!-regaño la guardiana al infante, haciendo que éste se alejara corriendo

Cuando el humo se disipó por completo la figura de un hombre atractivo apareció frente a ella…

-¿Nagi?-le llamo con una voz profunda y sensual

-¿Boss?-interrogo mirando al Tsuna del futuro

-han pasado años desde la última vez que me llamaste así-

***0*0*0*0***

**Diez años en el futuro...**

Un quejido escapó de sus labios

-Tsuna?-escuchó una voz femenina llamarlo por su nombre

Pero no respondió

-Tsuna, ¿por qué lloras?-interrogó la voz suavemente antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos

El castaño alzó la mirada, tratando de distinguir de quien se trataba, en ese momento sintió como una mano suave limpiaba sus lágrimas, permitiéndole distinguir un hermoso rostro femenino, cabello púrpura y un parche en el ojo derecho...

-¡¿Chrome?!-

-Han pasado años desde la última vez que me llamaste así- sonrió la joven mujer acariciando el rostro infantil-ahora quieres decirme ¿qué te sucedió?-

El joven décimo Vongola calló por unos segundos, pero había algo en la mujer que tenían enfrente que le inspiraba confianza para narrarle su pena...

-Kyoko...-balbuceó -Kyoko, ella... -susurró con voz dolida -yo... yo le confesé mis sentimientos, pero ella... ella dijo que me quería como a Ryohei, que yo era un hermano para ella, nada más... -

La guardiana de la niebla acarició el rostro infantil del décimo mientras él continuaba...

-dijo que estaba agradecida por la confianza, por la protección y el cariño que le había dado, sin embargo no podía corresponderme de la forma en que lo deseaba-finalizo

Instintivamente Chrome lo acercó más a su cuerpo...

-Entiendo, Tsuna ¿tu amas a Kyoko?-

-Sí-respondió

-entonces si la amas déjala libre-aconsejó Chrome- el amor es para compartirlo, no para restringirlo -

Tsuna sollozó unos segundos y contempló sin quererlo las manos de su guardiana, notando que en su mano izquierda llevaba un anillo con piedras azules y antes de que pudiera interrogarla

-es un regalo de alguien muy especial-

-¿Mukuro?-

-no, es del hombre que amo-sonrió la joven

-¡¿eh?!-interrogó Tsuna, después de todo hacía solo un par de días que ella, en el presente, había anunciado su amor hacia el ilusionista

-Mukuro y yo somos amigos ahora, fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho -respondió la guardiana

-ya veo-respondió sin comprenderlo del todo

-¿te sientes más tranquilo?-pregunto Chrome

-sí-dijo el décimo sollozando una última vez

Antes de sentir nuevamente como Chrome le daba un beso en la mejilla dejándolo sin habla por unos instantes...

**0*0*0*0*0**

-con que mi yo de esta época estaba llorando, uhmm desgraciadamente no puedo recordar el por qué -sonrió Tsuna de 10 años en el futuro

Chrome no pudo evitar sonrojarse y es que su jefe se había convertido en un hombre demasiado atractivo

-lo que sí puedo decirte es que el amor cambia, así que debes ser fuerte para sobrellevar esos cambios -dijo el judaime acariciando el rostro de la guardiana

Quien lo miraba ligeramente confundida

-Siempre fuiste tan bonita -susurró -¿Nagi podrías darme un beso como cuando nos conocimos?-pidió el castaño señalando su mejilla

-etto...-dudó la chica

-sino lo deseas lo entiendo, pero he de confesarte que una caricia como esa siempre hace sentir mejor a las personas -dijo guiñándole el ojo

Sin pensarlo mucho la chica sonrió y cerró los ojos para darle un beso a su jefe...

-No te arrepentirás Nagi -se despidió Tsunayoshi antes de desaparecer en una nube rosa

Siendo reemplazado por su yo del presente...

Tsuna volteaba su rostro para mirar a su guardiana del futuro, sin darse cuenta había reaparecido en su época...

-Arigato Chro...-susurraba el castaño pero se veía acallado repentinamente por los suaves labios de Chrome

Durante unos instantes el par de adolescentes se quedaban así...

Hasta que se repentinamente se separaban con sus rostros coloreados de rojo

-¡Boss! gomenasai-se disculpaba Chrome

-no te disculpes Chrome, soy yo quien debería de disculparse, fue mi culpa -balbuceó el jefe Vongola evitando la mirada de la chica

-ese fue mi primer beso -confesó Chrome

-También el mío-dijo Tsuna -perdóname, yo sé que amas a Mukuro y te robé ese beso -dijo avergonzado el décimo Vongola

-no importa boss, realmente fue lindo que fuera con usted -confesó la chica

Sin notarlo cerca de ellos un infante había observado toda la escena y sonreía…

**0*0*0*0*0**

-¿Lo hice bien Nagi? -sonrió el castaño

-perfectamente Tsuna -respondió abrazándolo

-judaime, tenemos que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde -interrumpió Gokudera

-cierto, no queremos llegar tarde a la boda de nuestros amigos ¿no es así? -sonrió Tsuna

-Kyoko debe estar hecha un manojo de nervios -agregó Nagi

-Enma también -complementó el jefe de la mafia -además después de la ceremonia debemos anunciar nuestra boda, y algo me dice que arderá Troya -

-¡Tsuna inútil, apresúrate! -gritó esta vez Reborn

-¡Hai! -respondió el castaño llevando a su pareja de la mano

-¿Así que de esto se traba Tsuna? -pensó Reborn al verlo con su prometida

**Un beso podía marcar tanto un final, como un inicio…**

* * *

Nada mas aki fantaseando, xq este es mi nuevo vicio, eso y he leido fics de este anime y m han gustado tanto, 3 especialmente q no recuerdo su nombre, uno q habla de la vida de Chrome, amargo pero lindo y esperanzador; otro de un Semi-UA donde Tsuna desaparece y todo se pone oscuro y dificil... y el ultimo uno q m dio escalofrio y m hizo llorar, xq en los ultimos meses mi vida ha sido asi... snif hasta mi cumpleaños jajaja ;P

anyway saluditos, espero q les haya gustado un 2796 con un singular 0095 (xq me dio flojera usar un OC para Kyoko, así q Enma fue el voluntario, ademas de q Chrome es madrina d Kyoko y Tsuna de Enma)...

Reviews? o x lo menos XD no m maten?

MCR77 off~

PD. Planeo otro one-shot ;P


End file.
